Drowning souls
by FlowersInformerGreenleaf
Summary: (Story is going to be edited and changed.)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Updated.**

 **Chapter 1. "Prologue."**

A man rode his motorcycle through the sunset time, winding streets of the late summer moon swelling in the warm, clear night sky overhead. There was a roar of a motorcycle in on the asphalt road. The black road only appeared darker when bathed in the glow of the moon.

His red trench coat waved behind him in the wind, he was dressed in layers. His torso is covered in a black long sleeve leather shirt and has two belts over his abdomen. It was to make sure his clothes wouldn't hang loosely in his movements. He had red jeans but with black leather chaps over the pants. His feet was of black boots with the chaps having zippers so it could be layered over the boots. His hands were covered in black fingerless tipped gloves as he twisted the handle to speed onward. On his back, was a slender broad sword.

His silver hair waved in the wind as he smirked at the sight of his destination, a city.

Although it was relatively early, the streets were deserted, the curfew still in effect over recent events. The man still remember that hellish night, everyone without expectation were not supposed to be out after dusk until the street were clean and send them back to hell where they belong.

It had been a tense and quiet winter in the City, at least on the surface.

The man glided past silent houses. There was a faint glow of television sets spilling out across well-kept lawns, the distant drone of crickets and an occasional barking dog the only sounds in the air that whipped past him.

The paranoid citizens dwelled behind those locked doors, waiting for the announcement that the demons had been apprehended and killed, they could live normally like they used to be.

This sight bring back bad memories, of Temen-ni-gru..., the apocalyptic day one other man, named Vergil caused. But the danger this time is not that horrible, for now it's been taking care of.

For just a moment, the red coat man envied the citizens their ignorance, how they can return home to their loved ones and rest with each other's company. He knew the truth, he can never have that. It's the price of his powers, the price of belonging to Sparda.

He'd come to the rather disheartening conclusion in the last couple of weeks that knowing the truth wasn't all it was. To set people free and help them deal with the issue—particularly when he cannot find it in his heart to accept it.

Dante, did not enjoy how much Demons worked in their attempt to obliterate humanity.

It had been a long, Nightmarish days since Dante returned from his second visit to Fortuna island, he had to go there to check on Yamato too. His very first visit was years ago, when the order is becoming more recognized. Nero a young boy with an unusual arm, he had the power of Sparda...Dante never understood how is this possible. But it could be his lost brother had someone...before he gone mad with power. Sadly there is nothing he could do to conform that.

Nero had escaped the savior's death grip at Sanctus hands just to run up against the leftover of these events, Kyrie the young singer, he knew they grew up together along with Credo. after the event of her kidnapping she grow more than what she used to be. She had learned to defend herself and take care of the new soldiers who will be helping Nero to clean the city and keep it safe.

Dante shrugged as he looked up to see his neon sign over the front doorway. 'Devil May Cry.' He put the motorcycle in a halt and put it in the side next to the stairs. He stood in silence watching the double door. He imaged the next scenario. Like clockwork, he knew what was about to come next.

"Why are you late, you strawberry Sunday freak?" a feminine voice whined at him with that tone he always loved.

He will replay with an attitude, he smirked before he spoke. "Excuse me, I had dead party in this last mission... am I not allowed for some energetic work that actually pays me well?"

She will smirk, with these red and bluish green eyes. Then he would warp his arms around her, in a moment of warmth. "What, no smartass replay?"

"I don't feel like it." She whispered, giving him the space to hold her close.

"I never understand hormones." He shook his head.

…

Dante touched the cold handle and opened the door, careful not to make a sound, he wanted to go to his room peacefully out of her sight if she was still around waiting for him. The vacant space of his _office_ was rather bland and spacious. It could be stated for a lack of style. For Dante, money spent on furniture means less money for pizza. Though the very moment his boot touched the ground inside, someone jumped in his arms and almost caused him to lose his balance.

"Dante, welcome back."

A young short girl around the age of 15 with a blonde hair stood before him. Her hair was classic layered style, a form of graduating cut. She had rather annoyed puffed cheeks as she looked up to Dante.

"Patty, why are you still here? You have a school tomorrow." Dante said as gently he put his hand on top of hers.

Patty's eye's dropped to the ground, she bit her lips nervously and spoke. "I'm very sorry. This is all my fault, I want to help you find closure..."

Dante heaved a long sigh. "Patty stop it, Ambrose is alive." He knelt down to her level and touched her cheek. "We will find him, and you two could play here like you used to be."

Patty's lips formed half a smile, still won't cover the pain of guilt she felt. "Yes, I will do my best to help. She would have wanted me around."

Dante grimaced to himself the moment Patty looked away from him. He nodded to her when she turned to him once before she returned to her room. "Good night patty." He put his hands in his pockets before he walked out of the main room and into the hall.

He opened the door to his bedroom, cute toys were scattered in the ground near the bed. A grey crib was in the corner, close to the window. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Thinking perhaps a beer will calm his nerves.

This feels like a deja-vu too much it's just hurts. His son could be alone and terrified right now and he is not there to help him and bring him home. It's true, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He is just like Sparda.

A failure father, and a husband.

He took his coat off and throw himself on the bed. His eyes caught the picture in the night stand, a woman with dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She wore a purple jacket with white frills and purple pants. He stared at the photo and lightly laughed at a memory.

The smile vanished as he gazed at the empty side of the bed. He set the photo down when there was a noticeable creek of the front door echoed into the room.

The front door of the office opened revealing a brunette young man with a suit case. "Hello, welcome?" Patty greeted him, with the best smile she had the strength to show.

"Thank you little girl." He replied. "Is Dante here?"

Patty nodded and singled him to enter. "I'll make you a coffee, please take a seat." The man took a seat on the arm chair and placed the suitcase upon the dusty looking desk.

"I really need him in this job." He said with a concerned tone. The case latches popped out of place and the man took out a gloomy looking pictures of creatures, in area resemble a forest or a small village.

Patty let the water boil and stood in front of the door leading to his room. "Dante, you have a customer."

After a moment of silence. "I hear you."

…

 **Thank you for reading.. longer chapters are coming.**

 **Thank you very much guest for the information.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lady's Diary

**Chapter 2. "Lady's diary."**

"I see," Dante whispered. "There has been demons activities, with an abnormal number in your village."

The young man nodded. "Roughly speaking yes. There were stories roam around the area. Several of the locals told me it used to be a ground where rituals were done in the old days." Mark leaned forward and popped open his briefcase. Inside was dozens of photos. None of which were from digital formats.

Dante took mental note of that as Mark continued to make his plea.

"It could have some remnants of demonic energies. Several forces of the demons would try to come by to cause some havoc."

Dante took a photo and looked at the barriers they used. On the side of the occasional wood, were inscriptions? Guess they can't fight superstition.

"We tried to keep ourselves safe by building a fence covering the front of the place and only bravest among us will leave to the forest... we can't stay this way on meager supplies that makes it through."

Dante checked the photos, some of them had scarecrows. Nothing he couldn't handle.

The young man cleared his throat. "One more thing, in one of my trips I came across a demon unlike the others. He was covered in black plate Armour and was strangely tall."

Once Dante heard the description, he looked over his shoulder. Something flickered in his mind... Could it be? But the last time he saw him, the amulet fell. Dante brushed the thoughts away, it's been years.

"We have a deal, Mark."

"Thank you." Mark uttered and folded the photos together, he held his suit case and took a breath. "Please do not be late, not sure how long we can keep people from falling into a panic." and with that he left through the double door.

Patty came into his view, "Dante, would you like to have a drink with me? Maybe you can play poker with me like old time. Before you leave." She smiled.

Dante closed his eyes, "Can't, just got a contract." He patted her shoulder as he passed her to his room.

"Why is he pushing me away again?" Patty wondered as she watched him vanish back to his room.

He returned to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He looked back at the door then to the ground. It would take hours go get to that village. It's not like they have the complete luxury to fight back.

On his desk lies her Diary, open to a page. He read it so many times by now.

That sense of emptiness, the last time he felt it was the night he lost his brother, Vergil.

The slashed glove is still there in his drawer, he would often take it out and remember the time he was alive. He picked up her diary once again, wanting to place his palm and fingertips to the page, caress the words, feeling that on this page lies part of her very soul. He started to read and remember.

.

.

.

The wind howled as rain battered the window in the dead of the night. The cracking sound of the thunder and from the dark clouds lightning struck here. Lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing. A young woman with short raven black hair stared outside of a room window...remembering.

.

"Come on… you're alive." She panicked as her hands were in the middle of his chest, doing compressions. She put her ear down to listen… still there is no sound of breathing.

She tilted his head and placed her hand on his forehead and started breathing in... She had a name, but to everyone that she encountered, she told them to just call her 'Lady.'

Lady cradled the half breed's injured body in her arms, trying to hold back her tears. It had been hours, but felt more like years. She wasn't certain of all the feelings coursing through her being, but she recognized panic, anguish, and . . . was it her heart breaking? Confusion came over her...

Until he opened his eyes and stared at her like nothing happened...

The fearless devil hunter was broken, but why? She didn't visit him after what happened. She couldn't face him. She cannot deny they bonded like no one else, they comforted each other after Temen-ni-gru. Both of them faced a great loss that night.

.

'Why am I feeling like this?' She pondered to herself.

Lady straightened herself off the bed, then turned and paced down to the corner of the room. She wore two belts and holstered strapped in her thighs where she can hide combat knives.

Her weapons creaked lightly as she moved. Lady owned three handguns, two small sub-machine guns. The ammunition for them and various grenades were all concealed on her small frame.

Her weapon of them all, Kalina Ann, a large custom made rocket launcher with a wicked bayonet at the end, sat propped against the wall near the door out.

She took a black hooded poncho and covered her face.

The rain outside thickened. Lady walked in the middle of the silent empty street. It was devoid of activity as her boots scuffed on the concrete. She made sure to keep her eyes leveled and focused entirely on her surroundings.

She finally saw the neon sign. 'Bingo club.' She knew it closed by 11.p.m. She stood in front of the glass door and crossed her legs in a way.

"Come on, show yourself." In mere seconds she heard the sound of someone running. A blonde man appeared in her vision, he wore a dark golden suit. Lady looked over her shoulder with a blank expression.

Once the man noticed her, he smirked and his eyes trailed up and down to her slender figure. "This rain sucks doesn't it?" He said out of breath. "So who are you waiting for, your boyfriend, husband?"

Water trailed down her brown boots. She desired nothing but to blast him off right at this very moment, but no she knew what to do.

"Hey why don't you come with me? I'll find us some place worm, I'll buy you dinner." Lady nodded slowly, and the man's face brightened.

"Good answer little lady." He smiled only for her to walk passed him. The man immediately followed her and opened his red umbrella. He did not want the journey to be entirely silent, so he attempted to strike a conversation.

"I usually take a walk around here, it's sad to see many storage spaces are abandoned, don't you think?"

Lady rounded left, her finger is inches away from her handgun, twitching. Until the building appeared, crumbling warehouse, the paint was fading to the point no one can remember what it used to be before.

Lady entered first, "What's going on, there is nothing here." The man said as he looked left and right. There was no one.

"Is that what you think?" She spoke at last. Going forward to a half opened steel door. She tugged the door in the side and opened it slightly… allowing something to fell off.

It was a human head, skeleton.

"What's going on?" He asked shocked.

Lady turned to face him again, "Why, have you forgotten? That is so insensitive of you. Considering you're the man responsible for all of this. There has been cases of women gone missing, they all were picked up by a man who treated them with dinner, then they spend the night with him in a hotel… where they end up missing."

The man's eyes widened in a shock as he saw her different colored eyes giving him death glares. "Oh come on." He laughed nervously while he adjusted his glasses. "You think I did that? Do I look like the kind of human being to do this kind of thing?"

"You don't look like a human being." She coldy retorted.

The man's arms stretched, getting longer than an average human arms, the color of his skin changed into grey, large claws appeared and he dove for her. Lady sidestepped and jumped, dodging his attack. Her black poncho flow off of her.

The demon was large, his thick body felt like a skeleton upon meat pulsing.

"I prefer you in this form." Lady smirked. The demon groaned and launched another attack, with both of his hands. Lady dodged to the side and jumped backwards avoiding his other arm.

She reached for her belt and drew her machine-guns, the sound of her bullets made her feel alive and happy as the demon before her started bleeding none stop.

The demon slide forward and moved his claws under, trying to catch her off guard and he made her lose her balance slightly. Lady jumped and stepped on his claws… causing him to shriek and she started shooting with both of her guns. Until the demon laid still lifeless.

"Impressive skills." a voice said behind her. Lady gazed back only to see two men on hats and glasses watching her at the door." Who the hell are you?" she asked and holstered her weapons.

One of them wrung his hands and smiled. "We represent the highway department. We have been looking for you for a time now. The female devil hunter who take out any adversary without fail? Miss Lady. Your real name is?"

"What do you want from me?"

The other man chuckled."We have a job for you. Please listen to what we want to offer."

...They wanted me to take care of an issue happened recently, a demon who caused a racer to die painfully...I know what I had to do, but for some reason I found myself standing in front of Devil may cry office, my heart was pounding withing my chest. No it's not real, he is my good friend and I believe in him.

I kept wondering, why am I here? I don't need him to finish this job, I can do it alone in my own motorcycle...

Still she touched the handle and opened the door.

"Welcome." A blonde little girl in a pink dress greeted her.

"It's seems your sense of style has changed a lot since we last met, hasn't Dante?" she said, walking in. The place has a cute decoration, stuffed animals near the drums, light-purple looking curtains at the window.

There he was reading a magazine, his legs resting upon his desk. To her he looked fine enough, nothing abnormal." You must be Patty Lowell."

"How do you know this, am I kind of a celebrity or something?" the little girl said.

"The little girl hanging around devil may cry was a subject of gossip." she replied with a smile.

Dante watched her enter, it's been awhile since he saw her face in the office..perhaps 3 months. Since that day, the closeness they were in, and the panic and concern in her eyes when she thought he died. He wanted to talk to her about that, but chose not to... for the time being. He was happy to see her again and hoped she would stay a little longer, that what really matters now.

"It's not like you came all this way to have a look at this brat now is't."

Patty frowned in his direction, ready to snap and tell him off.

Dante chewed a bit of the pizza in his hand"What are you here for? if it's a job thanks, but no thanks. all of what you brought me are shit jobs and they don't pay."

"I see you are cold as always." she said with a smirk."Do you realize how much you owe me?" That was a good subject to avoid any awkwardness in this situation, he borrowed many from her a time ago, not to mention he lost a game of poker against her twice. He did owe her an amount of money.

Lady wondered how long this will last, until she finally crack.

Lady pushed the thoughts away, there is a job here and she needed to take care of it.

 **Thank you very much for reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
